Emotional
by KuraiArcoiris
Summary: 49 common emotions plus not-so-common one expressed or contemplated by the strawhats. All somehow related to Usopp; because it's his birthday, and our long-nose is special.


A/N These 50 sentences were written due to a prompt by _Sacred and Profane_ to write drabbles based on five or more emotions, except I used Wikipedia's list of 49 emotions, added one of my own, and made the drabbles sentences. Enjoy.

1. Affection

Sanji stealthily added mushrooms to the pike's sauce; hopefully, the sniper wouldn't notice the difference and eat the extra helping of vitamins and fiber.

2. Anger

As the sharpshooter remained standing, Usopp's blood painted face turned to Chopper's and finished his sentence before focusing once again on the two idiots who dared laugh at Luffy's dream.

3. Annoyance

With her Clima-Tact in hand, Nami walked out of her map room and headed straight for the commotion that was without a doubt started by the maker of said weapon, since Luffy was already tied up tight in her closet for attempting to eat her oranges.

4. Angst

The ship groaned, and Usopp awoke wet from sweat and tears and automatically tried to quietly exit the room before realizing that there was no one here to wake.

5. Apathy*

Blank quivering brown eyes stared at darker ones, and Luffy knew that the crew would have to work hard to unbreak what had been broken.

6. Anxiety

One of these days, Chopper would have to catalogue all these strange diseases that plagued poor Usopp.

7. Awe

Whenever Zoro fought, Usopp would—almost against his will—watch with wide eyes as the swordsman cut in two whatever stood in his way.

8. Boredom

"So Usopp," said Luffy, as the sniper looked up from where he had been fiddling with his screwdriver, "Wanna play a prank?"

9. Compassion

Snapping the mask into place and tying the cape, Usopp went back to where Franky and Sanji stood and proceeded to offer his help as Sogeking.

10. Contempt

Many words floated over Usopp as a fist plunged itself into his stomach over and over, but all he heard was weak, weak, weak.

11. Curiosity

Two eyes appeared on the mast behind the young sniper and were the first to see the lovely sketch of an archeologist reading on the deck.

12. Depression

Sitting on the roof, Luffy tried to understand why his heart felt so heavy and not think about an abandoned ship and its sole occupant.

13. Desire

Blinking to keep water out and in, Usopp knew he would trade all his skills as a marksman and an artist and even a storyteller to have the ability to fix the ship floating above him.

14. Despair

The ship, one Usopp barely knew but one that held his dear nakama, got further and further away, no matter what he said, and the sniper collapsed under the thought that it would carry his nakama beyond the horizon without him.

15. Disappointment

As each consecutive bubble popped in front of the spiky witch, Nami felt more and more sure that she was going to kill Usopp next time she saw him.

16. Disgust

At the end of his speech, the quietness on this new ship began to irk Zoro as the rest of the crew began to look anywhere but him; he had never signed up to be the voice of reason and had never despised the role as he did right now.

17. Ecstasy

He tried to close his eyes and imagine his nakama all around him, but all his imagination could conjure was a deep darkness with him at the center and an utter silence that even his voice could not break.

18. Empathy

Kaya quietly listened to Usopp tell another tale, and Usopp watched her sparkling eyes, glad his tale let her wander as far from this fancy closed room as it did him.

19. Envy

As Chopper followed Zoro around like a second shadow, Usopp bit his inner lip and focused on his newest invention that would hopefully aid the young doctor monitor the crew's vitals.

20. Embarrassment

Robin smiled behind her book as her long-nose blushed and blubbered at the modest praise for his beautiful painting of her.

21. Euphoria

The three danced, hands slung over shoulders, cursing and shouting and feeling together again.

22. Fear

"I'm n-not s-scared," said Usopp, pulling his slingshot out while Nami watched him with a smirk. "I-I'm the great Captain Usopp!"

23. Frustration

Franky looked from the piece of paper holding yet another one of Usopp's strange but imaginative designs to the strange contraption he had been tinkering with for the last two hours and groaned.

24. Gratitude

"Thank you," whispered Usopp as he leaned against the railing in the dark of the night with his captain next to him grinning.

25. Grief

On April 1st, none of the crew could find Usopp, and the next day when Franky asked him where he'd been, Usopp replied that he had been watching for pirates on the horizon.

26. Guilt

Usopp watched, his tricks exhausted, as his captain's fist flew forward, and just before impact, he closed his eyes and accepted his punishment.

27. Happiness

Sitting in the crow's nest, Usopp watched his nakama wander back and forth as he set them permanently on paper.

28. Hatred

"I don't hate you," said Usopp for the one hundredth time since Franky joined the ship; Franky took a good look at the young man shaking like a leaf beneath his blanket in the aftermath of yet another nightmare and wondered how.

29. Hope

The bartender blinked at the strange long nosed teen as the boy spoke of _when_ his captain became Pirate King.

30. Horror

"You-you-you want to do WHAT!?" yelled the sniper as he tried to back away as far as he could from the pink haired menace in boots as she leaned in closer to him…

31. Hostility

Sanji nearly smashed his cigarette in his teeth as two of his nakama yelled and screamed at each other instead of laugh, wrestle, prank, smile, and dance together.

32. Hysteria

"I have to commend you," said Brook as the marines danced to the shrill sound of nails against chalkboard. "You have a true talent for chaos."

33. Jealousy

When a rubber arm came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Usopp's shoulders snapping the sharpshooter away from the marine recruiter, Usopp sighed and didn't even bother trying to remind Luffy that he had, per Nami's orders, been impressing the recruiter with his skills in order to pump the man for information, not join the marines.

34. Joy

"Wow," breathed Luffy as Usopp met the captain's challenge and shot of every leg of the tiny centipede. "You're even better than Yasopp!"

35. Loathing

When the old lady offered him a strange mirror for his ship as thanks for saving her grand nephew, Luffy flat out rejected it; Nami and Robin already had a mirror in their room, and Usopp went to great lengths to avoid it.

36. Love

"No," said Usopp, glaring at the stupid marine who was trying to interrogate him. "I don't think _love_ is too strong a word."

37. Lust

Wondering exactly what he had done to anger the crew this time, Usopp sat down to spend the rest of the day explaining to Chopper exactly why the doctor should not take books off of the top shelves in book stores—and that those romance novels couldn't hold a candle to his stories of true love anyway.

38. Misery

The depressed cloud that hovered over Sanji wouldn't leave, at least not until a certain long-nosed sniper irked Nami out of her silent treatment.

39. Pity

As the large bear-like man looked down at them, Usopp bristled because while he might deserve that look, his nakama-his strong, near-invincible nakama- definitely didn't need _that_ look directed at _them_.

40. Pride

Zoro held his heavier than normal sword with as much care as always and hoped the heaviness realized the worth Zoro placed on _all_ his swords.

41. Rage

Luffy had never known the danger of words until he spoke the ones he most wanted to take back.

42. Regret

"Would you do it over? Fight your nakama over that ship of yours?" asked Franky, causing Usopp to pause his hammering and think about the pain, the fire, the tears, the quiet, the echoing hammer, the drowning ship, its reappearance from the sea, and then the fire again; Usopp gave a shaky but firm nod.

43. Remorse

"Let me get this straight," said the man, baffled by the fairly drunk orange-haired girl before him, "one of your greatest regrets is looking at suitcases and not looking for the person holding them?"

44. Sadness

At first Usopp thinks that his imagination is running away with him and trying to make his drawings more dramatic, and while embellishing stories is okay, artwork must be faithful to reality; but no, since she first became part of the crew, Robin has almost always had that dark heavy look in her eyes.

45. Shame

"I'm the one only Captain Usopp, the greatest pirate of all time!" said Usopp, and Kaya could only stare at the introduction.

46. Suffering

Usopp could not help the relief he felt when Luffy put that stupid straw hat on Nami's head and commanded them forward.

47. Surprise

"Usopp left the crew before you all came to rescue me?" asked Robin; at Luffy's sad nod, she smiled at the masked man behind her captain and said, "Well, that's a surprise."

48. Wonder

For a coward, Usopp had a strange tendency to stand between his nakama and danger.

49. Worry

"I wasn't worried," mumbled Zoro to the smiling female brunette as he walked out of the infirmary that held their stupid reckless sniper and stretched deeply, since 48 hour naps tended to knot the muscles into cramps if one is not careful.

50. Nakama

As Luffy handed his hat to Shanks, the rest of the crew grinned, cried, laughed; and Usopp tried to permanently bottle the moment tightly in his memory.

* * *

*This one's AU; it's based on _The Psychology of a Shattered Mind _by _Liashi, FNA Sora_


End file.
